Moonsong
by CeeStorm101
Summary: Caitlin is an avreg geeky girl, untell she goes on a trip with her frends and feels some one watching her. ( beter story insied i hope ) StarscreamX OC


Hi so this is my story ingoye and please review! and sorry im a bit of a skater brain.

* * *

Chapter one. dreams

I can't help it , nor can i control it! There's just something about every thing being completely black, all but the moonlight that reflects and bounces of f of everything!  
Which leads to me being here alone at night in the middle of know wear. The darkness is like a spell binding me to it,pulling me in deeper and deeper . Filling me with an uncontrollable sensation of joy yet at the same time its calming and peaceful, and i feel as though i might burst! From the colliding emotions. Still the only movements i can make is a. slow-paced walk. So the only sound to penetrate the dark silence is from my light foot falls. The wind blows against my bare back making a shiver run down my spine and urging me on into the sweet calming and blissful utter darkness. I breath in deeply taking in the cool night air feeling it both inside and out, consuming me completely as i feel him watch me, with soft red eyes.

Its been three days sense my friends and i left for our three weak hiking trip!  
I don't know how my friends got my parents to say yes. It was most likely my best friend Megan's doing she has a way with parents weird huh.  
"Caitlin!" Hello earth to Caitlin, are you still in there.  
"Huh, what oh sorry I was spacing out. I say flashing them a small smile. I look over to see Prue staring at me like I'm growing fins.

"What?" I say looking at her confused.

" We were having a discussion on Mat smith and David tenant, and how David should come back as the doctor again and you haven't said one word whats wrong with you ?" She says jerking her head to the side with her hands on her hips her long dirty blond bangs in her face.

"Yeah you normally talk non stop about this or that...that...that game you like to play!"Megan says thinking. Her short brown hair falling around her shoulders and her blue-green eyes narrowed in thought. Unlike mine and Prue's petite frames, hers is taller and big-boned , and yes there is such a thing as big-boned

"Portal."

"Yeah that one!" She practically shouts. " So whats up?"

"Nothing just thinking why?" I say shaking off my previous thoughts.

"I don't know, you've been spacing out a lot, and i mean more than normal!"

" Yeah I've noticed that too like you don't talk or hang out with us and the boys as much?" Prue chimes in.

Thanks Prue real helpful.

" I've just had a lot on my mind lately." I sigh trying to shrug them off. note i said trying.

"Like what?" They ask in unison. which erupts into a jinks fight.

" Oh you know school and such." I say not wanting to tell them about the red eyes I've seen watching me . Finally noticing that my moods the same they stop.

"Oh, anything ells?" Prue questions chuckle to my self.

" Yeah that and Ed." I smirk at them and they sigh. Well Megan at least, Prue just looks at me confused, I laugh at her dismay, she scowls at me. But i don't notice I'm back to spacing out.

"So wear are we going again?" I ask for the umpteenth time.  
"It's a surprise." Megan says a mischievous look in her eye.  
"Okay now I'm scared!" I say as serous as i can with out laughing. Which makes them laugh even harder all the while people start to stare at us I mouth the word sorry to a lady who was sleeping up tell now, finally they calm down and sit in silence while a stare out the window watching the cars as they pass. As I watch I see a red Aston Martin DBS V-12 followed by a pair of dark purple sports cars. I watch as they go by wishing it was me in the driver's seat. No I don't have my license yet but i have my permit! And would love to own a car like that ! A girl can dream you know! In the lane next to them I see a blue motorcycle driving in the other direction ,

I watch as the red sports car swerves and does a complete U-turn into the next lane following the blue bike, I gasp as both of the purple cars follow suit and turn into the other lane. By now its caught the attention of my best friends.

"Whoa!" I hear Megan say. "Did you see that! That was awesome!" She says, her words drenched in enthusiasm.

"wow they're gonna git a whole lot of tickets." Prue chimes in with her cheery yet deadpan voice.

"Wow." I face palm. She looks over at me and smiles.

"Well its true!"She chirps still smiling . I sigh as they move back to they're seats. I return to mine and pull out one of the many books iv brought to keep me company on the train or while the others sleep, among them are a few of my favorites like, Song in the Silence , Eragon, INGO,(all four books!) and the one in my hand Veiled rose. There are others as well but it would take eons for me to list! In no time at all I drift into a hazy sleep.

**Dream.**

I'm walking in an empty town as I continue the buildings begin to fade away but I keep going not looking back. Before I know it I'm walking on metal it reaches as far as I can see on ether side of me, I com to a stop at the base of a large metal building covered in grid like groves and strange markings matching the floor on which I'm standing . There is no door just a large archway tall enough for a sky scraper to stand in it and still not touch the top.

I walk on unable to stop myself from entering the large structure. As I pass through the great archway along the walls spires of gray metal jutted out in all directions. In what seemed like no time I reached what looked like the heart of the structure, a large glowing orb about the size of a small hot air balloon. As I reach out to touch it my mind hesitates and yells for me to stop, yet at the same time my heart screams for me to run, to touch it, to embrace and hold onto it and never let go! As war rages inside my mind; my feet are steady and continue to bring my out stretched hand closer to it. As I make contact the air is sucked from my lungs and every thing around me blurs into nothing.

The sudden stop hits me like a wall, suddenly every thing is still. the deathly silences chiles my bones and I remove my hand from the orb. I look around at the once large room to see it has shrunk to about the size of a small kitchen. I spot a door way in the far left corner I walk over , my hand reaches for the door but there isn't one, instead theirs a smoke like mirage blocking my view of whats past it.

It was strange. As I walk from the room the air rushes up at my face, making my hair fly and my skin tingle. I look around but all I see is water? Suddenly I panic and am once again in control. I step back, only to fined I'm standing on the same water that is all around me, but its different it's as if I'm standing on a glass floor just above the water beneath me.

As I walk it begins to crack! Fear ripples through my body and I turn to reënter the building only to fined it's not there. Suddenly I hear the loud crack of the floor beneath me.

With that I plunge into its watery depths below.

I open my eyes to find my self floating in utter darkness, suddenly a red light shines and I look up to see them staring at me as they've done for so long.

I look deep into the deep bright red eyes studying them as they do the same. Suddenly I feel something snake around my waist and clamp tight around me as I scream from the crushing pain in my sides! Slowly the grip loosens and I am no longer in pain, giving me the chance to look back into the now concerned looking eyes, only to find that I'm in the palm of whatever it is suddenly fear racks my body and I scream...

**reality...**

I wake with a start snuffling my scream I look over to see my friends eyes on me there concern evident. The bus has stopped and it is our time to git off, standing up and grabbing my bag I try to shack off the odd feeling of being watched.


End file.
